The Fabricated World
by Lilly927
Summary: While going to an art exhibit, a twelve year old girl gets sucked into the gallery. Only supplied with a lily, her knowledge, and some fighting experiences, she plans to get out. But strange creatures roam the halls. Luckily, she meets new friends and they all plan to get out together. But will they succeed?
1. To the World of Art

**So this is my fist fanfic so don't kill me. It follows the story of Ib and features my OC Lilly. She is a twelve year old girl with long, wavy midnight black hair. She has snow white skin and blood red lips. She has a slim body and bright green is very flexible and smart. Want more info just tell me.**

* * *

Guertena Exhibit Lilly 

I stood outside of a big white building. It had gleaming pillars and shining glass windows. There were posters showing off some of the works inside. I stepped inside the art museum.

Yes, you caught me, I'm in an art museum.

Now, don't get me wrong I love art, it's just that it's been awhile with all the stuff going on and I seriously needed a break. So what else but go and relax at a art museum.

I stepped inside and took a brochure. I looked at some paintings like 'The Lady in Red' and 'Abyss of the Deep'. Finally I stopped at a painting called 'Fabricated World'. There were streaks of paint and colors. Suddenly the lights flickered and stopped. I looked closely at the painting and saw blue paint dripping out of it. The paint then formed words that read: 'WELCOME LILLY'.

I took a step back. Was this a hallucination? I shook my head and walked out of the room passing 'Embodiment of Spirit'. Then letters started to form. COME SWIM WITH US LILLY. Swim with us? Aha, there's a picture of an angler fish downstairs. I walked down the stairs, noticing that no one was here but me. I walked to 'Abyss of the Deep' and the painting's water was moving! The fish was swimming happily in the water and splashing water on me. I was about to jump in when I noticed my reflection.

When I first walked in here I was wearing a white dress that went up to my knees and a belt that was a black bow. I wore a black jacket made of dragon hide and dragon hide boots with white stockings. In my hair, as always, was a lily that was white. Now I was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue scarf around my neck, hiding my necklace. I wore a blue skirt with white stockings that went up to my knees and black flats. There was nothing in my hair.

_I'm in a world that speaks to people, where paintings are alive, and the world likes changing people's outfits, I've been in worse._

I jumped into the painting and found myself in a blue hallway. I turned left and saw more words in the wall. COME, COME, COME, COME, and it stopped at a vase. Inside the vase was a blue lily flower with white dots and six petals. I took it out of its vase and held it in my hand. I had a feeling to not put it in my hair.

I moved the table with the vase and found a door. I stepped inside and found a lady with blue hair that spilled out of the painting. Under the painting there was a note, 'When the lily wilts, you too will wilt away'. I looked at the lily in my hand.

_Maybe I shouldn't have invented lilies._

I looked at the floor and found a blue key. I picked it up and the lady in the painting eyes flew open revealing cat-like pupils. I quickly turned around and ran out of the room.

All over the hallway red letters spelled out, THEIF.

I ignored it and looked at a note next to me.

'You and the lily are one; know the weight of your own life.'

"Really? I can't wait to get out of here," I said.

I walked down the hallway and the word THEIF was repeated several times. I soon found a blue door and used the key.

I went inside and found myself in a green room. There were paintings of bugs to the right and in front of me there was a note in front of me that said, 'Beware of edges'.

I walked down the hallway in front of me and suddenly a black, clawed hand reached out for my lily. I kept on walking and more hands appeared. I reached the end and thought it was safe until another black hand reached for me, and managed to get two petals.

"Ah!" I cried out. Pain seared through my body and I slapped the hand away.

_So that's what it meant by 'one', _I thought, and I saw some cuts forming on my body.

At the end of the hallway there was a painting of an ant and a door. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I then looked at the painting and saw that I could take it. I took it and walked through that accursed hallway again. I passed by the bug paintings and saw a door. I opened the door and saw a fissure between the floors. I could jump across it but I laid the painting down instead and walked across. Thankfully I weigh nothing and the painting didn't break. I exited trough the other door.

In the room there was a green key and a manikin with a red dress and boots. I grabbed the key and the manikin came to life.

"What the f-," I said, just before the manikin tried to take my flower.

"Oh no, you are not taking this flower," I shouted as I ran back into the room and over the ant painting. I ran through the other door and put my ear on it listening for the manikin. I then heard a crash and jumped for joy.

"It's gone," I cheered and walked down the hallway and put the key in the door.

I walked in the next room and saw a cat with big, creepy eyes. There was a fish-shaped hole in front of it and guessed that I needed to put a fish-shaped object.

I turned left and found myself in a brown room with individual walls that had paintings covered by curtains. On the wall next to me there was a stick figure and in green paint it said, 'WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK?'

The figure disappeared and I guessed that I had to go and find him.

I walked to the second row and on the second wall I pushed the curtains apart. There was the stick figure guy and in green paint it said, 'FOUND ME, YOU GET A PRIZE'. A wooden fish head dropped by my feet and I picked it up. I walked out of the room and into the next one.

Inside there were paintings, sculptures, boxes and vase. It looked like a storage room and I walked to the vase. I put my flower in there and it went back to full health.

"These vases must be magical," I whispered.

Suddenly one of the sculptures shaped like a head, started to move towards me. I back up and threw a box at it. The head shattered revealing a wooden fish tail.

"Score!" I yelled combining the wooden fish head and tail. I looked at the shards from the head.

_I might need one of these later_. I picked a shard up and hid it in my skirt's pocket. I walked out of the room and to the cat.

I put the fish in the hole and the room shook. The cat meowed and a path was created.

I walked down the path and saw a black painting with a red face waggling its tongue. I walked by the painting and then it spit at me. I quickly did a hand-spring and avoided the spit. When the spit landed on the ground a bit of smoke rose up into the air.

"Whew, that was a close one," I said.

I turned to look at a white painting. There was nothing there but the white.

_Wait, there is something there! It's a red number 9_.

I turned to the right, avoiding the spit and saw some words in paint. It said 'BEWARE OF LIPS'. I walked down some more and saw a pair of lips.

"So hungry…so hungry," I heard it whisper.

I turned around to go the other way. There was a note on the floor that said, 'Just when you forgotten'.

_What did I forget…Oh yeah, stay away from the edges_.

I walk down the corridor and as I suspected, a hand reached out to grab me. I got to the end of the corridor and went left. There was a yellow door there and on the side it said, 'The Liar's Room'.

I walked inside and saw stick figures in different colored outfits. There were in green, brown, yellow, blue, white and red. There also was a yellow door.

_Remember Lilly, they lie._

I walked up to the blue speaker and it said 'The only true speaker wears green!'

_Green and blue is false._

I went up to the red speaker and it said, 'I agree with the one in yellow!' I went up to the yellow on and it said, 'The one in white speaks the truth!'

_So the liars are green, blue, red, yellow, and white. I guess the brown one is correct._

I walked up to the brown one and it said 'Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps, then north two steps. That's the answer!'

_Okay you better be right._

I went through the yellow door and walked up to the statue. I walked east four steps and north two steps. There was a loose tile and I pulled it up. On the tile there was a purple 4. Suddenly I heard crashes outside. I ran out the door and saw the brown speaker all bloody and ripped while the other speakers had weapons in their hands.

I walked up to the brown speaker and said, "I'm sorry," the walked out the door.

I went left and saw dolls hanged by their foot. I went to inspect some when I doll fell to the ground and I jumped.

_It's just a doll, just a doll, DOLLS ARE CREEPY!_

I walked to the doll and saw the doll's clothes had a number on them, 18. I then walked to the yellow door surrounded by green paint on this side. On the door there was an equation XxX+4=.

_Yeah math! So basically it's 18x9+4=166!_

I entered 166 in the door and the door unlocked and I went through. Inside there were tree sculptures and one of them had a wooden apple. I walked towards the apple, ready to run if needed to. I picked up the apple and ran out the door. Thankfully nothing came after me.

I threw the apple into the air and caught it while I walked. _What to do, what to do, aha! I'll feed this to the lips!_ I walked to the lips and threw the apple into its mouth.

"This tasty… I'll let you into my mouth now…go through my mouth…" it said. It opened up its mouth and I walked through.

Inside there was a corridor with paintings of a guillotine. It kept on rising and rising and oh no. It was about to fall! I quickly rolled away and a real life guillotine came crashing down behind me.

I kept walking down and found myself in a dark red room. I turned left and passed a painting called 'Breath' and walked out a door.

Inside were paintings and sculptures and a red door which was, unsurprisingly, locked. I passed a painting called 'The Lady in Red' and suddenly it came alive and started chasing me.

"_Oipho_!" I shouted in Ancient Greek. I ran around the sculptures and paintings, hoping to find a key. I went back to where the Lady in Red was and there was a red key. I snatched it up and ran to the door. I was at the door and the key was almost fully turned when the Lady in Red scratched me on the back.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain and three petals fell off. I twisted the key and ran inside.

In the room there were bookcases full of books. One book was sticking out so I picked it up and started reading it. It was done in crayon and the title was 'Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois'. It was about a birthday party and a pink haired girl made a Galette des Rois for the Carrie. Inside the cake like thing there was a coin and whoever got the slice with the coin they would be a happy person. Pink-haired girl cut the cake and everyone got a slice. Carrie then swallowed something hard and Strange-colored hair girl said it was the coin. When Pinkie was going to put the dish and knife away her mother came and told her the key to the study was missing. She said it was on the table and The Pink Girl noticed the coin was there and not inside the cake. Pinkie got worried and wondered what to do when the knife slipped off the cake. She picked it up and looked thoughtful. The curtain then closed. It opened and Pinkie said "Looks like I was just as careless as Carrie." The curtain closed again. Then Pinkie appeared out of the curtain, bloody, and holding the key. She said, "I found the keeey! Now open the door."

There was an unlocking sound. "That was…morbid," I whispered. I walked to the door and opened it.

In front of me there was a light blue vase that was called, 'Eternal Blessing'. I put my lily in there and it returned to full health. The scratch on my back healed and I turned to the right. I kept walking right until I found a room with a red door. In front of the door there was a manikin with a blue tie. I walked up to the manikin and pushed it to the side. I turned the door knob and, thankfully, it was unlocked.

I stepped inside a gray room. I my left there was a painting of a sad bride called 'Grieving Bride' and a black hand coming out from the ground called, 'Sorrowful Bride's Left Hand'. On the right there was a painting called, 'Grieving Groom' and a hand called, 'Sorrowful Bride's Right Hand'. I continued forward.

I walked to the left, opened a door and found myself in a maze.

_There better not be a Minotaur in the middle._

Inside the labyrinth there were manikins in red dresses.

_After this I am going to hate the color red._

I went to the left, made a right and went down. There was a switch and I pulled it. There was sound and I went back outside. I went right and eyeballs appeared on the floor. I maneuvered my way around them passing one that had congestion. I turned right, made another right, turned left and found a door.

Inside the room were paintings and stools. In the back was a bottle of eye drops. I jumped from stool to stool and grabbed the eye drops. I walked on the stools back and went outside.

I walked toward the congested eye and poured eye drops on it. It closed it eye and when it opened it, the eye was sparkling. The eye moved towards a different spot in the room and stared at it. I walked towards where the eye was and saw the wall was different colored. I found a secret passage and went inside. On the ground was a red glass ball. I went back outside to find a ball where the ball would fit. I saw a painting of a white snake and there was a hole where the eye should be. I inserted the eye and the painting next to it fell down. On the back it said, 'Behind the big tree…'

I walked down until I saw a door that wasn't there before.

_That must have been the cause of the sound I heard when I pulled the lever._

I went inside and there were sculptures. On looked like a wine glass filled with wine and it didn't look very comfortable. I walked until I found a tree. I looked in the leaves until I found a silver wedding ring.

_This must be for the bride…_

I walked to the bride and decided which hand I should put the ring on.

_The ring goes on the ring finger and on the…come on Lilly which hand? Oh yeah the left._

I put the ring on the left hand, ring finger and the bride threw her bouquet in the air. I ran forward and caught it. I walked around deciding where to use the bouquet. Then I saw a painting with a blue face with a smiley face and fangs.

"Eheee…eheee…Flowers are nice. Give me those flowers and I'll let you through…eheee." It said.

"Sure, here you go," I said throwing the bouquet to it. It then ate the flowers.

"Ahhh…that was good…eheheh. Thank you, thanks so much… As promised you can go through." The painting said. It turned into a door and said, "Just take this door in… Well, see ya… eheheh!"

I walked through the door and another door and found myself in a corridor. Along the wall were manikin heads and on the walls were paintings of a man. I walked down the hall and I swear the middle painting's eyes were following me.

"I _hate _corridors!" I yelled and quickly ran down the hallway and to the door.

I found myself in a room with _a lot _of paintings of ladies in colors. I walked past the 'Lady in Red' and she came alive and started chasing me. I speed-walked away and found two doors, which were locked. On the first door it required a password. The second door said "How many paintings of women are there in this room?"

I went off to count the paintings. I started with the left side and counted the paintings (alive and not yet living) and went to the right side. I counted the paintings and saw a different one. It was the 'Hanged Man' and on his clothed were the numbers 5629.

_Since he's upside down wouldn't it be 6295?_

I went to the door and entered 6295 and it opened. I walked into the room and felt a presence. There was an easel with a painting and an empty vase on a table. I moved the table to a certain spot and heard an unlocking sound. I went back out and walked to the door next to me, ignoring the manikin head that suddenly appeared

I entered the number 14 and turned the knob slowly. I opened the door and someone tackled me.

* * *

**So that was a pretty good chapter, I think. I will be updating next Sunday.**


	2. Friends and Family

**Second Chapter! Yeah, I know I said I would update next Sunday but I couldn't resist. **

**927: Hey Lilly, want to do the disclaimer?**

**Lilly: No.**

**927: Hmm, you're not the right Lilly.**

**Lilly: What?**

**927: In this story, you're a bit nicer than the other you's.**

**Lilly: What?**

**927 I have many versions of you... Well any ways, we're going to have the 'Lady in Red' do the disclaimer!**

**Lilly: Many versions?**

**Lady in Red: 927 does not own Ib or anything from this story except for the idea of writing this fanfic and Lilly.**

* * *

Lilly

Or at least he _tried_ to tackle me. I jumped out of the way and he landed face first on the ground. I quickly took the shard out of my pocket and pointed it at his neck. I was half relieved because I saw what looked like a human being and half frightened because I was entirely sure if he was human.

"Who-who are you? Are you from the gallery?" I asked.

The man looked up surprised and said in a soothing voice, "Yes, I am. My name is Garry and who might you be?"

I remained silent and he said, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. How old are you?"

"Why would I tell you?" I said. I looked into the room and saw a girl who looked younger than me.

She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a red scarf and a red skirt. She had navy blue knee-high socks with red Mary Jane's. She had straight, long brown hair and crimson eyes. She was looking at Garry and me with a worry expression on her face. I turned back to the man.

"Really, I'm not going to hurt you," Garry said and I looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't lying.

"Fine," I mumbled, putting away my shard.

"So what's your name?" Garry asked.

"My name's Lilly and I'm twelve years old."

"As you know, I'm Garry and I'm eighteen and that girl over there," Garry pointed to the girl, "is called Ib and is nine years old."

I walked into the room and saw Garry get up. He was tall and wore an olive-green shirt with a ragged jacket. He had messy purple hair and blue-violet eyes.

Inside the room there was a vase, a bookcase, and a note on the wall.

"Hello," I said to Ib.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey Lilly, do you have a rose? There's some water in the vase and if your rose lost some petals the water could heal it," Garry said.

"Roses what do you mean by roses? I have a lily," I said and took out my lily.

"Really, we have roses," Ib said taking out her crimson rose and Garry took out his blue rose.

"Weird, have you searched around the room?" I asked.

Ib shook her head.

"Okay," I said. We then began to search the room.

Narrator

Lilly walked up to the note on the wall. "Please do not touch the displays. If by any chance you damage any you wil b comp sat n.

"Oh come on most of the letters are missing," Lilly said.

"It can't be too bad," said Garry.

"Yes it is, there could be important information on here," Lilly argued.

"Whatever you say," Garry said, putting his hands up.

Lilly walked to the bookcase and picked out a book called 'Wonderful Days'. She silently read to herself:

"The gallery is like a spooky amusement park with lots of strange things! It's so much fun playing here; the day was over before I knew it! Isn't it a fantastic place? Why don't you join me here? You'll be fine with all this company…"

_Okay..._

The three looked all around the room and didn't find anything so they went back out.

"Left or right?" Garry asked.

Lilly muttered something in another language* and said, "Let's go to the left."

So they went left and they found a gray door. Lilly turned the knob and it swung open easily.

"Hey this wasn't unlocked earlier," Garry said.

"It must have unlocked when I moved the table in the other room," Lilly said.

"Can we go inside now?" Ib asked.

"Sure thing," Lilly said and calmly walked into the room.

Inside there was nothing but a mirror. As they walked up to the mirror they heard a crashing sound but they ignored it and walked up to the mirror. The three stared into the mirror and three pairs of eyes stared back.

Lilly turned around and saw a manikin head.

_Uhh, pretty sure that wasn't there before._

Lilly turned back around and saw the manikin head on Garry's shoulder.

"EEEEEK!" Garry screamed like a girl while Ib and Lilly backed away.

"W-Wh-WHAT is THAT?!" he said.

"Y…Why, you…!" he started and was about to kick the manikin head before Lilly intervened.

"Whoa Garry calm down," she said, picking up the manikin head.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN?! I can't calm down; this thing deserves to be kicked!"

"And I totally agree with you! But this thing is a part of this world and if we break it, we'll probably be in more trouble than we are in now."

"I think Lilly's right," Ib said.

"Humph, since you all don't want this stupid manikin head hurt, I won't do it."

"Yay! Now we should get a move on," Lilly said.

We walked out of the room until we saw a key. Unfortunately it was guarded by a 'Lady in Green'.

"So what are we going to do now?" Garry asked.

"This," Lilly smiled and ran off toward the painting.

"Hey Greeny, want my flower?" Lilly taunted, showing off her lily.

The Lady hissed and ran toward Lilly.

"Ha-ha hah, you can't get me!" Lilly teased as she managed to go completely around the Lady and grabbed the key.

Suddenly the 'Lady in Red' came to life and started chasing Lilly. Now Lilly was caught between a 'Lady in Red' and a 'Lady in Green'.

"Bye bye!" Lilly said, as she flipped over the 'Lady in Green' and ran towards Garry, ignoring the 'Lady in Blue which also came to life.

"Let's go," she said to Garry and Ib.

"That was completely reckless," Garry said sternly.

"I know, but we got to go!"

The trio ran around until they found another locked gray door and used the key.

Lilly took a peek inside and immediately said, "Uh guys I don't think we should go in here."

"Why there's nothing wrong in here," Garry said, walking inside.

Garry

Inside there were bookcases, an easel, a couch, and a large painting. The painting was about a couple, the man had brown hair and brown eyes while wearing a dark blue suit. The woman had light brown hair, in a bun, with crimson eyes, and was wearing a red outfit. They both looked like Ib.

"This…this is my mom and dad," Ib said quietly.

"Yes, they do resemble you a bit," I said.

"Huh, I wonder why such a painting is down here."

"I don't know; I don't even know where they are," Ib whispered, her eyes shining.

"Don't worry Ib, I'm sure your mum and dad is just fine," Lilly said. I noticed she had a slight British accent.

"How do you know that?" Ib asked quietly, letting some tears fall.

"Well I just know. You know, you're a lucky girl Ib. You have both of your parents who, I'm pretty sure, love you very much. Some people…some people don't have that special treat."

_I'm pretty sure she's trying to say something, but I don't know what it is._

"Ib, why don't you try to get some sleep? We have a long journey ahead of us." Lilly said.

"O-okay, but can you sing me to sleep?"

"What? Umm, I'm pretty sure I can," Lilly said. She placed Ib on the couch and started singing a lullaby in a different language.

When I was certain Ib was asleep I asked Lilly, "What language was that?"

"Persian."

"Cool. What were you trying to say to Ib?"

She cocked her head to the side, and reminded me of a cat. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were trying to tell her something."

She chuckled, and said, "My, my, you're a smart one, aren't 'cha? I was just trying to tell her that she was a lucky one. She has loving parents." She then mumbled, "Unlike me."

"What do you mean you're parents don't love you?"

"First of all, its parent, not parents. My mum died a minute after I was born and my dad hated me after her death. He blamed everything that went wrong on me. He never defended me, never shielded me from harm. When the other kids teased me he turned his back on me and walked away. But that's the past; we're supposed to be worried about now. I'm going to push that bookcase in front of the window," Lilly said. She got up and walked away.

I thought what she said earlier and came up with a decision; Ib and she are going to get out of here no matter _what_ it takes.

I walked to the easel and read, "If you're tired, why not rest? You'll never be hurt again…"

Suddenly there was a knocking sound at the door. Lilly looked at me and said, "Wake Ib up."

I woke Ib up and the knocking got louder and louder. Then a hole in the wall appeared and a 'Lady in Yellow' crawled in.

I ran to the door and found out it was locked. "Wh… are you kidding me? The door was wide open!"

A 'Lady in Green' crawled in along with a 'Lady in Red'. I tried the door once again and it was still locked.

"We have to go into the hole," Lilly said, dashing towards the hole. We went through the hole and found ourselves outside; along with another surprise.

"_Khara_! Even more manikins and paintings are alive now!" Lilly yelled.

We ran to the right until we found an open door. We ran down the hallway which had paintings of a man slowly crying blood. We kept on running until I stopped to take a breath.

"We're *pant* okay *pant* now *pant*. This should be far enough. We sure showed THEM!" I yelled. Then Ib collapsed on to the floor.

"Ib? Ib?! What is it? Are you okay?" Lilly said. Ib lost conscious.

"Ib? Hey, stay with us! Ib! IB!"

* * *

**This time I'm not updating till next Sunday! Bye bye my pets!**

*** So have you watched PewDiePie on YouTube? Sometimes when he needs to decide to go left or right he does this rhyme in Swedish**


	3. Wandering

**It's Sunday! *Checks calendar* Yep, it's Sunday. So when we left off Ib collapsed on to the floor. Now introducing Lilly!  
Garry: Um, my name is Garry.  
927: I know who you are, what are you doing here?  
Garry: In the script it said that I'm supposed to be here.  
927: LILLY!  
Lilly: *Sweetly says* Yes?  
927: Did you mess with the script?  
Lilly: Noooo...  
927: Whatever.**

* * *

Ib 

_I was in a room and the walls were black with crimson scribbles all over it. I heard a banging sound and went through a door. I was then in a room with blotched of different colors on the black walls. The banging got louder and went through the next door. But it was locked. I tried and tried to get it open but it was still locked. The banging sounded close and finally the door opened. I walked down a hallway and went through another room. It had multicolored scribbles and I was surrounded by a 'Lady in Red', a blue manikin, and a manikin head. They closed in on me and I tried to get through the other door but it was locked. Finally the monsters where right next to me and the world went black._

I was in a room. There was a painting on the wall along with a note. There were also bookcases and a vase.

_It was all a nightmare._

Lilly looked up from her book and saw me. "Ah, you're awake."

She and Garry walked over to me and Garry said, "Morning Ib, how are you feeling?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Ah, I see…You poor thing…I can't say I'm surprised. Being exposed to frightful sights… you know? I'm glad you woke up. I'm sorry I didn't give you enough time to rest."

"It's okay, I'm rested now."

"Good. Hey Ib, would you take a look in the pocket in that coat?"

I looked into the coat's pocket and found a piece of lemon candy. I looked up at Garry.

"Go on, you can have. Feel free to eat it. Let's rest a little while before we head out again," Garry said, walking back towards the bookcases.

I picked up Garry's coat and walked toward the painting and it was named, 'Untitled'. I moved on and read the note.

It was called, 'Rules of the Gallery'. It said: "No loud conversation, No photography, No food or drink, No touching the displays, No fountain pens, No leaving ever."

_Creepy._

I walked towards Lilly and asked what she was doing.

"Oh, umm, well, I'm reading a science textbook."

"Why?"

"No reason, I just like to read."

"Oh, okay."

Lilly smiled. "Are you rested Ib? We can go now if you want."

I nodded.

"Great! Let's go tell Garry."

I walked to Garry and handed him his coat.

"Thank you Ib. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, but why is your coat torn and ragged?"

Lilly giggled and Garry said, "Well it's the design! Though to be sure, I have worn this coat for many years."

"Since we're asking questions, why is your hair purple? Did you dye it?" Lilly asked.

"What, no! This is my natural hair color!"

"No, it can't be, purple is not a natural hair color."

"It is for me!"

"Guys can we go now?" I asked before an argument started.

"Yes, we are," Garry said stiffly. We walked out of the room. We went down the stairs and found ourselves in a purple room. We saw a door but it was locked, so we walked on. Then we saw an area that had rope off stands, a bookcase and manikins. Only the yellow one was alive. We went inside and then the exit closed.

"What?!" Lilly said.

"I guess we have to push one of those buttons," Garry said. We went forward and pressed the red button and the red manikin came to life.

"Not good," I said.

We pressed the blue button and an exit formed. We went that way, taking a diary off of the bookcase, and got out of the roped of area. The exit closed behind us.

Lilly then opened the diary and read out loud: "It's said that spirits dwell in object into which people put their feelings. I've always thought that, if that's true, then the same must be true of artwork. So today, I shall immerse myself in work, to impart my spirit into my creations."

"Really, we went through all that for this diary?!" Garry said.

We continued to walk down the hallway until we found a white painting.

"Ib, have you heard of milk puzzles?" Garry asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, as the name implies, it's a puzzle where all the pieces are white like milk. Since there's no picture on them, they are much harder than regular puzzles. Very smart people can finish them in no time at all, but… To be honest, they're not very exciting. Since they don't even make a picture at the end… It feels much more worth it to do a puzzle of a picture you like."

"Speak for yourself, milk puzzles are so much fun," Lilly said.

"Oh, you like them? I'm sorry I didn't know that."

"It's alright."

"So any other puzzles you like?"

"Jigsaw, number, Sudoku, chain Sudoku, XOXO, crosswords, Rubix Cubes, construction puzzles, stick puzzles, tiling puzzles, transport puzzles, lock puzzles, folding puzzles, combination puzzles, mechanical puzzles, disentanglement puzzles, lateral thinking puzzles, logic puzzles, mathematical puzzles, picture puzzles, tangrams, meta-puzzles, paper-and-pencil puzzles, peg solitaire, Sangaku, Sokoban, word puzzles, spot the difference, and riddles…"

"That's a lot of puzzles."

"…"

"Umm, earth to Lilly?"

"Huh? What do you need?"

"You just started staring off into space."

"Space… I need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing, just remembering the past."

"Oh, shall we get going then?"

"Yes."

We went down the hallway and passed a mirror. We went left and through the door. Inside, there was a red manikin blocking our way.

"Sheesh, this statue… It's blocking our way," Garry said and pushed the statue.

"Hey look a cord," Lilly said and pulled it. There was a sound.

"Do we go through the door?" I asked.

"I guess," Garry said. We opened the door and walked out. We walked down the hall and I saw some words in purple on the wall. It read:

'What is the title of the large floor painting in Guertena's exhibition?'

"I don't remember the title, do you remember it Ib?" Garry asked.

"No."

"I do, it was called 'Abyss of the Deep'" Lilly said.

"Ah that was it! Let's remember that, okay?"

So we set off to find a place where it needed a password. We found a locked door and put 'Abyss of the Deep' in the panel. The door unlocked.

We went through the door and into the room. The room had to bookcases and a painting. On closer inspection it was called, 'Separation'.

"What an off-putting painting," Garry said.

Suddenly the lights flickered and turned off.

"W-what the lights! It's too dark to see! I-Ib, Lilly, are you there?" Garry shouted.

"Yes," I said.

"No, I'm in Narnia," Lilly said.

"We need some light," Garry said.

"I think I can help with that," Lilly said. She took out a lighter and a small flame appeared.

"Ta da!"

"Why do you have a lighter?" Garry asked

"No reason."

"Well anyway, we should find a light switch," Garry said, nervous of the dark.

We found a light switch and were greeted by a surprise. The room was covered in graffiti.

"Huh, what is this?" Garry said.

"Oh gods! Jack was here!" Lilly said.

"What?"

"Oh it's a joke. I know a guy his name is Jack. He loves pulling jokes and vandalizing school property. He will probably do something like this."

"I don't think I want to meet your friend."

"No, no you do not."

"We should go now," I said.

"Yeah, but we should check the book cases here first," Lilly said.

"Okay."

I went over to a bookcase and saw a note sticking out of the row. I picked it up and read:

"The women here… Like playing 'Loves Me, Loves Me Not.'"

I went over to another bookcase and read:

"?

? by the ?, I ? my finger over her beautiful ?... With her ?, she…"

Then Lilly took the book away from me.

"Ib you shouldn't read these kinds of books until you are older," she said. Then Garry took the book away from her.

"And you shouldn't either."

"Hey I lived in a city, where you are most likely to get robbed, murdered, kidnapped, and raped on the way to school/work and back."

"Remind me to not go to that city."

"Okay! Let's go now."

We walked out of the room and saw more writing on the walls. It read:

"A notice to all visitors. There is a strict ban on fire-starting implements in the gallery. We request that you please report the use of any matches, lighters or fires. Should the use of such implements be reported to the staff…"

We kept on walking and saw red foot prints. We followed them and went through a door. In there we met a girl.


	4. Separation

**I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST BLOND-HAIRED, BLUE-EYED GIRLS! In fact most of my friends are blond-haired and blue-eyed. So anyone here on winter break yet? (If you have winter break). I'm not:(. Now for the disclaimer I keep on forgetting.  
Ib: 927 does not own Ib, Kouri does**

* * *

Lilly

We walked through the door and met a girl. She had long blond hair. And when I say blond, I mean blond, blond. She had bright baby blue eyes and perfect features. She wore a green dress with navy blue knee-high socks and Mary Jane's.

My first thought about her was:

_I don't trust her._

Now, now, calm down. There is a very good reason to this; I don't like blond-haired girls with blue eyes. Hey, I told you to calm down. You guys remember Brittany, right? You know the girl with, long blond hair, baby blue eyes and perfect features. The girl who teased me and caused me so much pain in my childhood. The one that would enjoy stabbing to death…

So as you can see, I couldn't trust this new blond-haired, baby blue-eyed girl.

"Ahh?!" she said when she saw us. She fell backwards onto the floor.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Garry asked Blondie.

_Sometimes Garry, you're too nice._

Blondie seemed scared and backed away.

"Ah, wait!" Garry said. "Hey, are you… Could you be one of the visitors from the gallery?!"

"Ah!"

"As I thought... I am Garry, this girl is Ib," he indicated to Ib, "and she's Lilly," he pointed to me. Ib waved 'hi' and I smiled.

"…"

"We were in the art gallery and somehow found ourselves lost in this place… So now we're trying to find a way out. Presumably, you're doing the same?"

"I… I was looking to see if there was anyone else too… I wanted to get out… So I…"

"Ah, I knew! Well, would you like to come with us?"

"Huh?"

"It's dangerous to be alone here. There lots of strange creatures around. So will you come with us? I think it will be best if we all stay together."

_Please say no, please say no…_

"Yeah! I'll come…"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Then it's decided! Oh, what's your name?"

"Mary…"

"Mary, then! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah!" She walked towards Ib and said, "Um… nice to meet you, Ib…"

"Nice to meet you too," Ib said.

"It's also nice to meet you, Lilly."

"Nice to meet you too," I painstakingly said.

"All right! Now that we have more company, we can proceed with our spirits high!" Garry shouted.

_Whoever decided to say 'the more the merrier' is going to die after this._

"Yay!" Mary yelled.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

We walked down the hallway and then Garry asked Mary, "Say… Seeing as Ib and I both have roses… Mary, do have a rose as well?"

"Yeah, I do! A yellow rose!"

_Okay some one answer me this, why does everyone have roses?!_

"Hey Lilly, what do you have?"

"A lily," I grumbled

"Hah, hah, I get it. Lilly, lily, it makes sense!"

"Well, you three keep your flowers safe! Don't you dare lose it! And don't give it to anyone. And…"

"Wooow, Ib's rose is reeed! Lilly's lily is bluuue! My rose is yellooow! I like yellow, but I also like pink! Oh, and blue! " Mary singed.

"….Learn to listen, would you?" Garry grumbled. I giggled.

We went left and went to another room. There was a note on the wall and it said:

"Which one could it be?"

_Is this a puzzle? I love puzzles!_

Yes, we know Lilly, the voice inside my head said.

_Shut up._

We went down the hall and went left. There was a door near us and a door on the other side of us. The door near us was locked so went to the other door. Along the way we passed a painting called, 'Flowers of Jealousy'. We went through the door and found ourselves in a creepy room.

There were tables and bookcases and a painting. Along the walls were bunnies and the painting was of a bunny. It was called, 'Red Eyes'.

I leaned over to Garry and whispered, "Why are there so many bunnies in this room? It's creepy."

"Bunnies? I see creepy blue dolls," Garry whispered back.

"What?!"

_Why am I seeing bunnies?_

Because you are insane, I.L said.

_Can I please see the dolls?_

Fine, I'll clear it up. But you are going to owe me.

The room changed and here were dolls all over the place.

_Still, creepy._

"Aren't they cute?" Mary asked.

"What? You think THEY are cute?" Garry asked.

"Yeah, do you think they're cute Ib?"

"I wanna pet it."

"…Ib…Do you…really like this kind of thing? I can hardly stomach it." Garry said. Ib nodded.

"Garry, you're such a weirdo!" Mary said.

"You're the weirdos! Ugh never mind that! Let's search this place already. I feel like I'm being watched in this room…"

_Welcome to my world, Garry. Next you and yourself would be talking to each other!_

We went around the room and I found a book called, 'Ruin of the Heart'. It said:

"If your spirit suffers too much, you will soon start to hallucinate… And in the end, you will be destroyed. And more worrying yet… Is that you will not be conscious of that fact."

_Is Ib… No, Ib is a strong girl._

Then a doll fell over, breaking my chain of thought.

"What?" I said.

We went over to the doll and Ib picked up a violet key.

"We have a key," she said.

"It's probably for the other door," Garry said.

We walked out of the room and to the other door. As we were walking a sound came from 'Flowers of Jealousy'.

"Huh…? That sound's… getting closer," Mary said. The painting started ripping a flower appeared.

"Something came up from the ground!" Mary yelled. Stem started coming up from the ground.

"T-this is bad! Get away from the painting!" Garry shouted.

"Ib, watch out!" Mary yelled as the stems got higher.

Mary and Ib jumped to the right of the painting while Garry and I jumped to the left. The stems fully got out of the ground and were seven feet tall.

"Are you two alright?" Garry asked Mary and Ib.

"Ah…That scared me!" Mary said.

"Ib? Are you hurt?" Garry asked.

"That was scary," she mumbled.

"O-okay. But with these…things in the way, we can't get over there."

_Oh god, Ib is all alone with Blondie…_

"Maybe we can cut it down? ...Wait, what's this? These vines are made of stone… What to do…" Garry said.

"Hey, Ib, you got a key in that room, right?" Mary asked. Ib nodded.

"Maybe that key… Opens the door over there? We might find something to get rid of these in another room. Should we go look?"

"Hmm…well…I wonder if you will be okay…" Garry said.

"We'll be fine, right Ib?"

"I think so," Ib muttered.

"See, Ib thinks we're fine."

"Hm…i-is that so… Well, I guess it's worth a try… But if you don't find anything, make sure you come straight back, okay? Then we'll rethink about what we can do." Garry said.

"Yeah! Got it! Okay let's go!" Mary yelled. They went through the door.

"I don't like this," I said.

"Me neither, but we have to get out of here," Garry replied. We waited.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to have a lot of switches between who is telling the story. Until next time!**


	5. A Secret Is Revealed

**Merry Christmas! I know it's early but who cares! This is your gift. I'm horrible at giving gifts. But it's a long chapter so it might be a good gift.  
I forgot to include the authors note explaining certain words last chapter. I'm so forgetful. So here's he explanation:  
****  
Remember when I said I had many versions of Lilly? Well, the Lilly in this story is one of them. She one of the side character and there is this one main character. Like a tree, one trunk, and branches extending from the trunk. I am writing a series(never going to complete it.) that explains the main Lilly's life. This is like a different universe story. Because of things that happened in Lilly's life, the words riddles and space have special meanings.  
Mary: That's soooooooooooooo confusing. You should make it simpler.  
Lilly: Oh no, you're here. I have to go to... an appointment now. I'm going.  
Mary: 927 does not own Ib, Kouri does. MERRY CHRISTMAS! YAAAAAAAY!**

* * *

Ib

Mary and I found ourselves in a storage room. There were manikins, a door and boxes. We started searching boxes. While searching one box, Mary said:

"Hmm… Is there anything useful in here? …Ah!" Mary said. We had found a palette knife.

"Maybe this can cut those vines!" she said.

"Uhh, sure, we can try it," I said, unsure.

"Ahaha! I was just kidding! You're not good with jokes, are you, Ib? But I think I'll hold on to this… You know, just in case…"

We searched other boxes and found nothing useful.

"Hmm…I don't see anything useful. Should we go back to Garry now?" Marry asked. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off.

"Wahhh! Huh?!" Marry yelled. It came back on.

"That scared me…" Mary said.

We walked to door we came through and saw that it was blocked by a manikin.

"W-when did that move? Wasn't it against the wall? Move it, Ib!" Mary said. We went next to the manikin and tried to move it.

"Ready? Heeeave…..!" We tried moving it but it didn't work.

"*Pant* No good… It wouldn't even budge…" Mary breathed. "What can we do, Ib…? We can't get out."

We walked to the door, since there was nothing else to do. We walked down the hallway and heard a noise. We passed some windows and I swear I saw something move. We kept walking and saw red paint splattered on the wall. Mary and I passed a painting called, 'Clown', which was missing its nose, and as we went word appeared on the wall in brown paint.

The first paint splatter said: 'We want you to have fun, Ib'. The second said: 'Come to a fun world without any adults'. The third one said: 'We'll be together'. The last one said: 'You, me, and our friends'. I ran to the door and went through it.

When we went inside, Mary said, "I wonder what Garry and Lilly is doing. We kind of left them behind…"

Garry

"They're taking their time… I wonder if something happened." I said.

"Ib! Mary! Can you hear me?!" I yelled.

Silence.

"No good… Argh, I knew we shouldn't have let them go alone!" I said.

"Garry, there was nothing we could've done. We might as well make progress and go through that room again. And before you start complaining, I don't want to go back to that room either. It's creepy. But maybe we'll find a way out in that room and meet up with Ib and Mary," Lilly said.

"Fine…" I mumbled.

We went back to the room. The hanged dolls with their blue skin and frizzy, black hair with big, creepy, red eyes were still there.

"This room is definitely not CUTE!" I said.

"I know, Garry, I know."

We searched the room until Lilly yelled, "Hey I found something!"

"What is it?"

"This bookcase moves!"

"How did we not notice this earlier?"

"Dunno."

I moved the bookcase and behind it was a hole. We crawled through the hole and found ourselves in a room that was purple. On the walls there were words in purple paint that said: 'There is no exit. There is no reason.'

"Oookay then," Lilly said. We tried the door next to it and it was locked. Then we saw cords hanging down from the ceiling.

"Which one should we pull?" Lilly asked.

"Don't know, I think we have to guess."

"Um, I think we should pull the fourth one."

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling." We pulled the fourth one.

"What did we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe we helped Ib."

Ib

We were in a room where there was a painting on the wall and a gap on the floor under it.

"Ugh, what should we do?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, wait for something to happen," I said and as soon as I said it something happened. The painting moved down from the wall and over the gap, making a bridge.

"Hey look, Ib. Now we can cross!"

"Is it okay to cross?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is!"

We crossed the gap and saw two things. One, a box and two, a triangular thing. I went over to the box and saw it moving

"Ib, let's not open that box…" Mary said.

I went over to the triangular thing and started moving it. Then I accidentally dropped it down the gap.

"Oh no!"

"It's okay, Ib. Let's move on."

We went through the door and, thankfully, it wasn't locked.

Garry

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hey, look, something fell down." It was a triangular object.

"Maybe we can put it in that hole over there!" Lilly said.

"There was a hole?"

"Yeah, see!" Lilly put it in the hole and the door unlocked.

We went through the door and down the hallway. At the end there was a disturbing blue doll. Next to it, there were words in purple paint that read:

'Hello there, Garry and Lilly… I don't like being alone… Take me with you…!'

"No way," I said. We continued down another hallway and saw the doll again. This time it read:

'Hey, why aren't you taking me?'

"Garry, I don't like this," Lilly said. I looked over at her and saw that she was biting her lip.

"Don't do that, you can get hurt," I said. She stopped.

We continued down the hall and saw the doll again. It said:

'Why are you ignoring me? Do you hate me?'

I decided not to answer the doll.

We still walked down the hallway. We saw the doll yet again and it said:

'Hey, play with me! I know lots of fun things we can do…'

Again we ignored it and the doll appeared again with another message:

'I've got lots of friends, too… I'll introduce you!'

We walked and saw the doll again:

'Be here forever…'

We walked and we found a door. Unfortunately the doll was there too.

"How long are you going to follow us?" I asked it. "Enough of this! We don't have time to be your buddies!" I moved it away from the door. I tried to open the door but it was locked. Then a message appeared:

' E'

The door unlocked and we went through it. We were in a room with multiple doors and paintings. We tried the door in front of us but it was locked and strangely cold. We went right and passed the paintings, 'Worry' and 'Juggling'. We went up and passed a painting called, 'Fishing Hook' but there was no hook. We kept on walking, passing an 'Eternal Blessing' vase and passed the paintings called, 'Marvelous Night' and 'Depths'. We decided to go to the room by 'Worry' and 'Juggling'.

Inside the room it was all red.

"Ugh, what's with this room? I don't think we should stay here for too long," I said.

"Yeah, it's all poison gas," Lilly said. We quickly scanned the room and saw an umbrella. We grabbed the umbrella and ran out. When we got out I saw that three petals fell off.

"Lilly, did you lose any petals?"

"Yeah, three petals."

"How many do you have left?"

"Three," she said. She had multiple cuts on her body and was bleeding.

"How about we put our flowers in the 'Eternal Blessing' vase?"

"Sure."

We walked to the 'Eternal Blessing' vase and flowers in. Once they returned to full health, we continued to try to open doors.

We went to the door by 'Fishing Hook' but it was locked. We went to the door near 'Marvelous Night' that had a seedling above it and it was locked. As we were about to open the door next to 'Depths', I saw that disturbing doll again. It said:

'I'll always be with you… My home is just nearby…'

"Not again," I groaned.

I opened the door. Inside there were six pedestals and on the back wall there was a note a palette with the colors, purple, pink, yellow, green, blue, red, white, and black. The note said:

'Collect the seven balls of paint… Then the room will be colored, and your bridge will be made.'

"Balls of paint… I wonder where those are," I said.

"I don't know. I wonder how Ib is doing."

Ib

We walked down a hall and then Mary asked me something.

"Hey, Ib… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Garry… your dad?"

"Nope."

"Hmm… So your dad is somebody else… I see… Is your mom nice, Ib?"

"Yes."

"Ah…That's good… You want to see your parents again, right? I want to get out soon, too…"

We continued down the hall until we found ourselves in a different area. To the right there was a door and a painting called, 'Fisherman' but nobody was there. To the left was a door and it wasn't locked.

Inside there were three manikin heads and a painting called, 'Lady Without Her Umbrella'. Next to a manikin head in the left corner there was a key labeled, 'Tree Key'.

We went back outside passing 'Fisherman'. We saw more manikin heads and a vase in front of the picture, 'Tattletale'. We kept on walking and went through a door. Inside the room it had no color.

"What's this place? It has no color!" Mary said.

To the left of us there was a floating palette and paint brush. On the canvas there was a rainbow. In the middle of the room there was gap, which prevented us from going to the other side. On the other side there was a key.

Since we couldn't do anything, we walked out. We went left and saw a door.

"What's this…? Can we put in a name?" Mary asked.

It showed a picture of 'Marvelous Night' and we put that in. The door unlocked and we went through it.

Inside there were bookcases and a key hole. I inserted the 'Tree Key' and there was an unlocking sound. We searched the bookcases and I found a book called, 'Collected Works of Guertena'. It contained paintings from Guertena in alphabetical order.

I decided to look something up from the L section and I got:

'The Lady in Red' (6210)

"It was said that he based this on a lover he had at the time, but he has denied this claim. In truth, Guertena based it around the ? women who attempted to court him for his inheritance."

I looked up G and it said:

'The ? Fish' (6235)

"Despite being grayscale, this curious piece makes clever use of shading and angles to give it the impression of color. The ? depiction of even the ? evokes a wide variety of emotions in people."

I looked up J and I read:

'Juggling' (6223)

"A work based on a juggler he saw at the circus with his grandchild. As it is extremely rare for Guertena to use real people as models, this piece is highly valuable."

I then decided to look at some other books. I found a book called, 'A Girl's Last Days' and it said:

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl. The girl went with her parents to an art gallery. But all of a sudden, the girl realized she was lost… She searched through the dim gallery, but found neither her parents nor the exit… Scared, helpless, lonely, hungry, and thirsty, she fell and hurt herself, putting her body past the limit…"

The last page had an illustration of a collapsed girl. I quietly put the book back onto the shelf and went back outside.

Garry

We walked out of the room with the pedestals and went by the room that had a seedling on top of it. But this time it had a full-grown tree. We tried the door and it was unlocked.

Inside there was a lot of bookcases. In front of us was a note that said:

'No checking out books.'

On the right there were bookcases but I couldn't move them. On one of the bookcases there was a book called, 'Theories of The World'. Inside it said:

'More valuable than sharing existence is making fantasies into reality.'

"I don't really got what it means…" I said.

"I do," Lilly said.

"Do you know what everything means?"

"Everything, pronoun: all the items, actions, or facts in a given situation."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Why thank you."

We went towards the left and check the bookcases near the front. One of them was called, 'Conquer the Unknown and Know No Fear'.

"Hey Garry, you should read that book, maybe you wouldn't scream as much!"

"Again, very funny."

We walked up and looked at the bookcases some more. There was a picture called, 'Enlightenment' which showed an eye. I found a book called, 'The Essentials of Color' and inside it described the uses of color. Then something fell out of the book.

"What was that?" I said.

"I think it's a ball of paint," Lilly said.

"Well, one down, six more to go." Suddenly the ball vanished.

"Uhh, where did it go?" I asked.

"Probably to one of the pedestals," Lilly replied.

We looked at more books and saw something. It said:

'Being alone is fearful. A group of two can have relief. A group of three…"

The rest was torn off.

"Well, now we are a relief. I wonder what a group of three and four is," Lilly said.

We walked around and eventually went back inside the poison room. On the floor there was a ball of paint. We walked towards it, and more petals fell off, and it was a violet one. We quickly walked back out.

"How much petals did we lose this time?" I asked. I looked at Lilly and saw that she was collapsed on the floor bleeding. She had only one petal left.

"Oh no!" I yelled and quickly grabbed her lily. I ran to 'Eternal Blessing' and put her lily inside. I grew back five petals and I heard a groan. I put my rose in the vase and ran back to Lilly. Her cuts had disappeared along with the blood.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"Need help?" I put my arm out.

She looked at me weirdly for awhile but then took it. I pulled her up and she was really light.

"Wow, you're light," I said.

"I didn't think I looked overweight," Lilly said, looking at herself.

"No, but you're really light, like air."

"Okay then. I do take gymnastics."

"Really, can you show me?"

"Uh, sure." Lilly did a quick flip and landed with a split.

I smiled. "Great job."

She looked at me weirdly again and asked, "Why are you so nice?"

"What, a man can't be nice?"

"He could, but you're really nice. I keep on feeling like I have to repay you."

"For what? Being nice?"

"I guess. Can we go now?"

"Sure."

Ib

We went back to the room with the manikin head and in the upper right corner of the room, there was manikin head doing nothing. I suddenly had the urge to break it.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Ib?"

"Yes."

"O-okay."

I pushed the head off of the table and it didn't break. It had tears of red paint and some poisonous gas appeared. We went back outside. Outside I saw that the 'Fisherman' painting had a fisherman inside it this time.

Garry

We walked around and saw that 'Fishing Hook' actually had a fishing hook, which came out of the painting.

"Hey, maybe we can put the umbrella on the hook!" Lilly said.

"What umbrella?"

"The one we found earlier."

_Oh yeah, we did._

"Okay, let's do it." We put the umbrella on the fishing hook and it went upwards.

We walked around some more and found a yellow ball of paint. We walked up and saw the doll had moved.

_Not again…_

It was by the 'Tree Room' and it said:

'Hey, what're you doing? I wanna play too…'

We ignored the doll and went into the 'Tree Room'. Inside I still couldn't move the bookcases and then saw something weird.

Over the wall a gigantic doll appeared, its eyes searching the room. Then its mouth moved as if it was biting something. Finally, it disappeared.

"Let's go back outside," Lilly said.

"Yeah," I said, backing up to the door. We swiftly opened the door and went outside. We passed 'Juggling' and heard a voice. It said, "What year was I born?"

"Does it mean what year the 'Juggler' was painted?" I asked.

"I think so. 6223."

"C-o-r-r-e-c-t!" The 'Juggler' said. It gave us a blue ball of paint.

"Well, four down, three to go," Lilly said. "We're more than half way there!"

Ib

Suddenly the 'Fisherman' brought up an umbrella.

"Hey, look, Ib! He caught something!" Mary yelled. The 'Fisherman' gave us an umbrella.

"We can give it to the painting in the room with all the manikin heads," I said.

We went to the manikin head room and gave the umbrella to the 'Lady Without Her Umbrella'. In the picture the lady opened up her umbrella and it stated raining in the painting and in the room.

"Huh?! It started raining in the room!" Mary yelled.

"I wonder how this helps us…" I muttered.

Garry

"So how about we check the poison room. There's always something going on in the poison room. Plus, I think Ib did something for us," Lilly said.

"Sure, but you have to wait out here," I said.

"Whhhhhy?"

"Because, last time you almost died."

"Hmph, fine."

"Okay. How about you take a look around?"

"…" Lilly walked away.

I stepped inside the room and saw water dripping down from the ceiling into a vase.

_Ah, now I can heal my rose and pull the cord._

I ran towards the vase and healed my rose. Then I quickly ran to the cord and pulled it. Then all the strange gas disappeared. I healed my rose and went back outside.

When I did go outside, Lilly wasn't back.

_She probably took another look around._

I walked around trying to find her and suddenly heard a sound. On top of the door to the 'Tree Room' the tree had apples now. I took a look inside.

Inside the bookshelves moved towards the middle, so now I can finally go get the pink ball of paint. I picked up the paint ball and looked at the painting called the 'Strained Ear' which showed an ear. I looked at the books and saw a book called, 'Collected Works of Guertena'. It contained paintings by Guertena in alphabetical order. I looked something up in the S section and read:

'Serpent's Spirit' (6248)

"Beginning with this piece, Guertena began focusing his work on abstract art. But at the time, cubism was more popular, leaving Guertena's various abstract works largely ignored."

I then looked something up in the H section and read:

'The Hanged Man' (6219)

"Guertena painted this as a page-filler while working for a magazine. Once this illustration became renowned, it was sold for a limited time as an actual tarot card using the picture. Presently, it is nearly impossible for one to find the tarot card."

I looked something in the M section and read:

'Mary' (?)

"The last work of Guertena's life. While the girl appears almost lifelike, naturally, she is not based on a real portrait."

_Mary, it can't be no…_

But then I saw the picture and knew it was true.

Mary was a painting.

"She doesn't exist, what does this mean? Oh no… I left Ib with her…" I said out loud.

Ib

We walked out of the room and I noticed Mary stopped. She was staring at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"…No…thing's…wrong," she said. Then she said, "…Aha. What's wrong? Whaaat's wrrrooonnnggg? Ahahahaha, ohohohoho… I don't like him… not one bit… Ohohohoho hohohohoho…"

_She's crazy!_

Mary then turned to me.

"Ahehehehe, hehehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Ib, I believe our dear friend Garry has found out my little secret."

"Uh, what secret?"

"That, I'm just a painting."

"Y-you are a painting?"

"Yes, and I believe you are no fun anymore. It's time for you to disappear."

* * *

**Happy Holidays! Yeah, I just realized that not everyone celebrates Christmas. I like Candy Canes.**


	6. Chalk Town

**This story is coming to a close. It will soon end. But, we still have a couple more chapters to go so on with the show!  
****Doll: 927 does not own Ib, Kouri does.  
Lilly, Garry, 927, Alice and Rose: *Shudder*  
****Oh yeah, almost forgot. INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE! Not really inappropriate, but still. It's one or two sentences.**

* * *

Garry

I then heard a knocking noise. I walked to the door and opened it. But no one was there. And the doll was gone.

_Not again…_

I walked around and saw that stupid doll again. This time it said:

'I picked up something good… I'm making it my treasure!'

I looked at the doll and noticed its stomach was bigger. I decided to check the doll and ripped open its stomach. I found a red ball of paint. Suddenly, the doll started crying and ran towards the door.

_Yep, this place is making me go insane._

I followed the doll and opened the door that was locked before As soon as I stepped in, I immediately regretted it.

All over the room there were dolls. On the floor were small dolls and by the wall there were big dolls At the end of the room there was an empty painting and a white ball of paint.

I walked towards the white paint ball and picked it up.

_That's seven of them…_

I ran to the door and found out that it was locked. I tried again and again, but it was still locked. I then saw the writing on the door:

'Let's have another treasure hunt… Who? Who? Who has the key?'

_Oh no…_

A bell then rung two times. The room then turned blue and something was coming out of the used-to-be blank painting.

I started ripping open the dolls stomachs. The bell rang a couple more times. I still couldn't find the key and the thing was still coming out of the painting. Finally I still didn't find the key and the thing fully came out. The world went red.

Lilly

After Garry told me to stay behind, I decided to walk around aimlessly. When I was walking I found a called, 'Collected Works of Guertena'. It contained paintings by Guertena in alphabetical order. I looked up something up in the M section and read:

'Mary' (?)

"The last work of Guertena's life. While the girl appears almost lifelike, naturally, she is not based on a real portrait."

_I KNEW IT! I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST HER! Oh crap… we left Ib with her!_

I dropped the book and looked for a way to get to Ib. I went to the door by the 'Fishing Hook' and as soon as I touched it the world went black.

When I awoke I was in a different place. The walls were brown and it seemed I was on a different level. I was in a room and there was a rainbow bridge.

_Oh, so this is what the balls of paint were for._

I walked over the bridge and got a brown key. I then exited the room and walked towards a different door. The painting was called the 'Fisherman'.

_So this and the 'Fishing Hook' are connected…_

I used the brown key and opened the door. When I walking through it I saw a painting that looked like a creature was pooping.

_O-okay, I seen stranger things…_

I went down the stairs and was in a purple area again. There was a painting there and it showed a creature who looked like he was eating the poop.

_Yeah, this place is weird…_

I walked to a door and it deemed to be unlocked from my side. I opened it and saw that I was in the same purple area as before.

_So that whole thing was a waste of time…_

I walked and then I heard a voice saying, "…that…so? …heeeheee…"

I kept on walking forward and heard the voice again, "…Ahahaha… oh, sure. Sometimes…yeah. yeah…"

I still kept on waking and saw that the door that was locked earlier was opened

"…Don't see that every day, right? I just ran out, you see…"

I was almost at the door and heard, "Oh, I really love it. But it takes awhile for sure…"

I was just two steps away from the door and I heard, "Oh, you too? Why, we certainly do get along, don't we? Ohohoho…"

I went inside and saw Garry talking to… dolls?

"Hoho! You're really quite entertaining, you know that? I feel like I can talk to you about my every worry… Ahahahaha…"

_Garry, have you gone insane?_

I walked up to him and he didn't even notice me.

"Huh! Never heard that before… Can you give me the details?"

_Please, please, don't go insane…_ Tears started forming in my eyes.

"No, no, I won't tell anyone! Your secret's safe with me!"

_Garry, stop it!_

"Whaa? I don't believe it! Really? Are you for real? 'Cause that's disgusting! Who'd do that to a girl? If I saw that happening, I'd tell them off for sure!"

_STOP IT, STOP IT!_ Tears of anger and sadness started cascading down my face.

"Troubled? I know the feeling. You just feel helpless some times. You know you can't run away, but nothing goes well either…Wonder why?" He sighed.

_Being insane is horrible, Garry! Snap out of it!_

"…Yeah, that works too. It's nice to not have to think… Just forgetting the bad things… Ahaha, oh yes! I'm with you there!"

_No…_

I hung my head and fell to my knees. Then I slapped him.

"…"

I slapped him again.

_That was for leaving me alone!_

"….O….OWWW! What are you doing, Lilly?!" Garry said. "Huh, Lilly. What's going on? And, where is this? Why are we all here?"

Then I did something I haven't done for a long time, I hugged him.

"Whoa! L- Lilly?!"

"…"

"…Well… I'm not too sure what happened, but you must have been worried. Sorry about that…Lilly..."

"It's okay," I mumbled.

"How about we head out again?"

"Sure," I said. I felt like I was missing something very important.

We walked outside and Garry said, "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Me too, anyways I found a set of stairs."

"Let's go."

We went to the stairs and passed the weird paintings. On the top of the stairs we found Mary.

"Hey, Mary," I said.

"Hey, guys," Mary said.

"Where's Ib?"

"She's gone."

"What?"

"She disappeared."

"Oh my god…We have to find her!"

"No, I mean she's gone, gone."

"Oh…"

"Hey, Mary, you dropped something," Garry said. He went to pick up Mary's rose.

"…Huh…this rose…"

"Don't that that!" Mary yelled. She pulled out a palette knife.

"Mary! What are you holding?"

"Give it BACK!" She grabbed a hold of Garry and started shaking him.

"W-What…M-Mary…" Garry dropped the rose.

"Don't touch it! MY rose!" She let go of Garry and proceeded to walk towards Garry with the palette knife.

"W-wait, keep that away!"

I suddenly remembered that she was a painting. And that she had blond hair and baby blue eyes. I walked towards her and punched her in the face.

"OW!" she yelled.

"…Mary…It's just as I thought…" Garry said.

"Lilly, listen…Mary was a painting…"

"I know… I read it in a book. I just remembered it a few seconds ago."

"Oh, okay, that's good. I think we should leave her."

"Okay."

We walked to another door and saw that there was a manikin in the way. Garry pushed it away and we walked down the stairs.

We walked down and suddenly the stairs were pink and we were in space. There were these squid things flying around. Then the stairs changed into a pink scribble and now there were these pictures in chalk. We kept on walking, avoided things, and saw a sign that said. 'Sketchbook'.

We found ourselves in a town that was made out of chalk.

"Well, this is different," I said.

We went straight and saw a house and went inside. Inside there was a table, a bookcase, and some other stuff. Since there was nothing important we went back out.

We went back and walked to a forest.

_Ah, we're in Slender Forest!_

We walked to a pink house and saw a note in blue, 'The Pink Key is always kept in the toy box'. The pink house was locked so we kept on going. We went by a building that had a palette over it but it was lock too.

_Why is everything always locked?_

We went by a building that had a blue doll on it and guess what? It was locked. We walked and saw some yellow butterflies.

_I miss the outside world…_

We walked to a house that had a blue roof and went inside. There was a table and we went to the other part of the house and saw a blue bucket and a bunny. We took the bucket and then we heard a voice.

"Lilly…Garry…where are you?" Mary said creepily. We hid in a corner. Finally she decided to leave.

"Whew, that was close," Garry said.

"Yeah, but know we know she is looking for us…"

We went out of the house and took the long way and saw a hose with a red roof and it was locked. We walked and found a fake lake. I stared at it with longing eyes.

"What's wrong Lilly?"

"I miss the sea, the lakes, the rivers…"

"Yeah, I miss things too… Hey, have you ever heard of macaroons?"

"Um, no."

"Well they are these little snacks shaped like a hamburger and are different colors. They are delicious!"

"They sound nice…"

"Yeah, how about when we get out of here, we go get some?"

I smiled. "Sure that sounds nice."

"Okay, it's a promise!"

"Hey, let's fill the bucket here."

"Good idea."

We filled the bucket and kept on walking. Along the way we passed a flower that was still a blossom. We watered it and saw that there was a key called, 'Gallery Key'. We walked to the gallery and used the key. Inside there was a coloring of Garry and I.

"Ah, that's weird," I said.

"Yeah," said Garry.

We walked until we found a box, called 'Pandora's Box'.

"That's a bad thing," I said.

"How so?"

"Well this isn't the real one but the real one contained seven evils. It was once opened in real life and chaos happened. Let's open it!"

"But you said it was a bad thing!"

"But this isn't the real one!"

"Fine," Garry said and we opened it. Then a couple of things came out. Then we saw a mirror and picked it up.

"Weird," Garry muttered.

We went left and saw a coloring of Mary and a doll.

"This explains a lot," I said.

We walked outside and as we were walking something came flying by.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better," I said.

We walked and saw a house whose door was covered in ice. I also saw some fake sunlight.

"Hey give me the mirror, Garry," I said.

"Okay."

I took the mirror and made the sunlight bounce off it and it the door. The ice melted and we went inside.

On the floor there were theses switches. On the wall there was a picture of the seven things that came out of the box.

"I got this," I said to Garry.

I pressed the switches in this order: North center, west center, northeast, northwest, southeast, south center, east center, southwest. I then got a plastic key.

"How did you know to do that?"

"Just did. I think this key goes to the red-roofed house."

We walked to the red-roofed house and used the key. Inside there was nothing but a blue toy box.

"This is… a big toy box."

"No, I've seen bigger."

"Of course you have, anyway they said there was a key in there but I can't see the bottom."

"I can't see it either."

"Wanna see?" said a different voice.

"AH!" Garry and I said as we fell into the toy box.

* * *

**The part where Mary was explaining Ib disappearance was kind of bad. Bye. **


	7. Losing Things

**Two more chapters to go, not including this one!  
Manikin Head: 927 does not own Ib, Kouri does.  
I re uploaded this chapter because I included something else that was for next chapter. I was half asleep when I edited this.**

* * *

Narrator

Lilly awoke and found out that Garry was not here and her lily was missing.

_Oh come on._

She looked around and saw that all around here were dolls, manikins, manikin heads, and chalk drawings. She walked around and saw Garry.

"Garry!" she cried.

"Ow…oof…I hit my head," Garry moaned.

"Lilly, are you okay?"

"I don't have any injuries, but my lily is missing."

"WHAT! Oh no, that's good at all! Let's hurry up and find your lily and the key."

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked around and found a key. Then they heard the last thing we wanted.

"Ooh? What's this? A present for me?"

They looked over and saw Mary and a blue doll. The doll had a blue lily with six white dots in its hand.

"Yaaay, it' so preeetty! Can I have it? Oh, thank you!" Mary squealed.

"That… it can't be…" Garry said. "Mary!"

"Oh! Lilly and Garry! Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No…"

"But anyway, lookit! I just got this! Pretty isn't it?"

"Mary…that…that flower…" Garry said.

"Huh? ...Ah! You mean this is Lilly's? I thought I've seen it before."

_She's playing with us now…_ Lilly thought.

"Mary, please… Give it back to Lilly."

"Huh…? I wonder… Lilly do you want this back?"

"Yes," Lilly said.

'Well…hmm… Wanna trade Garry's rose?"

_Oh no…_ Garry and Lilly thought.

"Garry's flower is a rose, right? They both are blue but I like roses more! Like this doll is blue! I remember Ib wanted to pet them."

_Ib… I won't let what happened to Ib happen to Lilly,_ Garry thought.

"So…wanna trade?"

Lilly said, "Garry…" and pleaded with her eyes for not to do it.

But Garry didn't care. She needed to get out safely. "Understood. Please, give me Lilly's flower in exchange for mine."

Lilly

"NO!" I cried.

"Well, a deal is a deal," Mary said. She handed Garry my lily and he gave her his rose.

"Heeheee! Yaaay! Pretty, pretty, rose. Ahahahahaha," Mary laughed and ran away.

"Be careful with it," Garry said as he handed me my lily.

A tear slipped down my face. "I'm sorry."

"Ahaha… Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did, I lost my lily and Mary has your rose."

"Well, I guess we have to find Mary and get it back. Let's do our best, I know we're almost there."

The room started changing to blue and it shook.

"W-what?" Garry said.

"Oh no, they're coming alive!" I shouted.

The horrifying monsters started moving and ran towards our direction. We ran away from the monsters and onto some white stairs and through a door.

As we were walking I heard, "Loves me," and saw some blue petals.

_No, please, no. Not this game…_

"Loves me not."

We kept walking and heard, "Loves me."

I then noticed that Garry had fallen behind.

"Lilly…um… Sorry, but… could you go ahead? I'm…uh… I'm sorry… I don't really know what to say… I don't want to lie to you… But I… don't want to tell the truth either… If you need help… I'll come running… Go on… ahead…"

"No…" I said. "NOOO!"

At that moment, I refused to believe the truth. I kept on walking and heard, "Loves me not."

A black spot appeared in my vision but I kept on walking. I came into a room and saw Mary surrounded by blue petals. Two more black spots appeared.

"Loves me… Loves me not… Loves me… Loves me not… Loves me… Loves me not… LOVES me!" Mary yelled. She started cheering and went into another room.

I walked followed her into another room. I saw her and the petal less rose on the ground.

"Hello Lilly, care to join me?" she said.

I ran forward and faced the ugly truth… Garry was dead. Tears of anger, sadness, guilt, and resentment trickled down my face. Now half of my vision was clouded by the black spots.

_She killed him… she killed him… she killed him…_ Was the thought that went through my mind. The insane thoughts started to come into my mind. I put the petal less rose into my pocket and felt something else there. A pointy shard.

_SHE KILLED HIM… SHE KILLED HIM…_

Want help?

_SHE KILLED HIM…_

I'll take that as a yes.

Our thoughts merged and now most of my vision was black.

_Now I'm going to kill her…_

"_HadbaHak_," I said to Mary.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Blond-Who-Is-Soon-Going-To-Be-Dead asked.

"I said, I'm going to kill you." The world turned black.

* * *

** Next chapter gets violent and gross! Bye.**


	8. Insanity vs Mary

**Gah, this chapter is so short. It's only 575 words. VIOLENCE! Get's kind of gross at one part. I had to go back to school today:(  
I do not own Ib, Kouri does.**

* * *

Insane Lilly 

I closed my eyes. My mouth twisted into a crooked smile and my teeth turned razor-sharp. My hands turned black and skeletal. Two wickedly sharp horns appeared from my head. My clothing changed to a black dress with long sleeves and a white bow around the middle. I wore black tights that went up to my knees under it. Strap to my back was a scythe and I had black flats. My eyes opened and glowed bright green. It stopped glowing and my pupils turned into slits.

"Aheeheehee, hehehehehe," I laughed.

"W-what do you mean you're going to kill me? Y-you can't," the _poutana_ stammered, backing towards the wall.

I ran towards her, as fast as light, and whispered, "Says who?" I started laughing again.

"P-please calm down Lilly…"

"Lilly's not here at the moment. It's just me."

"O-okay then… I didn't mean to do it-"

"Didn't mean to do it… DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! OF COURSE YOU DID! I SAW YOU PLUCK OFF HIS PETALS ONE BY ONE! And now you are going to pay."

"EEK!"

"Oh, you can't run and you can't hide!"

I calmly walked to the room Mary ran into. But the door was block by yellow rose stems.

I touched the vines and they rotted away.

"Shame, I like flowers."

I walked into the room and saw Mary.

"Aw, is poor, wittle, Mary scared?" I held out my hand and made it look as if I was choking an invisible being. Mary rose in the air and started choking.

"I'm going to enjoy your death."

"You're insane!"

I chuckled darkly. "I know I am. And you should know, it is unwise to insult your killer." I made a throwing movement with my hand and Mary slammed against the wall.

I saw red paint trickle down from the back of her head. I walked toward her and held the shard to her throat.

"Ohh, look it's your blood! Isn't this so much fun!" I pressed the shard against her neck and more paint trickled.

"Y-you…know…this…can't kill me…right?"

"I know, but it is painful, yes?" I plunged the shard into her eye and twisted it. Mary howled in pain. I repeated the process again and again, until her eye was like soup.

_Can you stop now?_

"Oh, but we're just started."

"W-who…are…you…talking…to?"

"Lilly. She doesn't want you to go through this much pain."

"Lilly! Can you stop this thing!"

"Oh no, she can't. Not until I finished. A deal is a deal, right?"

_Seriously, just finish._

"Fine." I saw that Mary's injuries were healing up.

"I'm going to finish you off now. Now no one else will play in your games." I walked to her portrait in the back of the room.

"NO!" Mary flung herself at me. I made a dismissive gesture with my hand and she hit an imaginary force field.

"I know what can kill you, fire." My palm glowed and a black fire tinted with green. I put it under the painting and the painting caught a flame.

Mary screeched and a calmly walked though the flames and back outside, the smell of smoke was in the air.

"I love it when they scream."

_Done yet?_

"Yes." The world turned white.

* * *

**One more chapter! I just realized that I basically killed every single character in the game. Well, I not sure if Ib died. Anything could have happened.**


	9. Home

**Last chapter guys! Enjoy!****  
****Insane Lilly: 927 does not own Ib, Kouri does.****  
****927: Oh god, you're here.****  
****I.L: Yes, yes I am. Hehehehehehe.****  
****927: Walking away now.****  
****I.L: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!****  
****927: Running away now. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Lilly - Who Has Some Serious Problems

I awoke outside and tried to remember why I'm here. An image flashed through my mind and it was about I.L killing Mary.

_Aw man, you remembered me killing Mary._

Yes, I do. Was that really necessary?

_Yes._

No it wasn't.

_Let's just leave._

Fine.

I walked to the pink house and used the key. I opened the door and walked down the black stairs, for a really long time and kept on walking. I found myself in the art exhibit again.

_I'm at the beginning?_

I walked back up the stairs and found myself at the very painting that brought me here, 'Fabricated World'.

_Does this mean, I can go home?_

I read the plaque under the painting:

'Fabricated World'

"Once you go in, there is no going back. All your time here will be lost. Will you still jump in?"

_All my time here would be lost…Does this mean I will forget everything? No I can't… I must not forget Ib and Garry._

The light flickered and the frame around the painting disappeared. I leaped through the painting.

When I was in it, I could feel my memories slipping away. I strived to hold on to them but it was futile. I gave up and everything went white.

I looked around.

_What was I doing?_

I took a look in front of me and saw a painting.

_Ah yes, I was taking a break in an art museum._

I looked at my watch and was surprised at the time, 1:36.

_I came here at 9:30. Guess you could really get lost in art._

I walked around and felt like I was missing something.

_Ugh, I hate this! I hate not knowing what I'm missing!_

I walked by a painting of fruit and remembered.

_Rose and Alice asked me if I could have lunch with them._

I walked out of the art museum and saw my friends. Rose had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was cream-colored and had pink lips. She wore a T-shirt that Finn and Jake on it but zombified and in green letters it said, 'Zombie Time' and she had a black hoodie over it. She had gray jeans and black shoes.

Alice had short orange hair and ocean blue eyes. Her skin was pale and had light red lips. She had a shirt that had the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland and a black skirt with tights. She wore black ballet flats.

"Hey, Lilly, I thought you forgot or got lost," Rose called.

"He-he, sorry, I guess I got lost in the art."

"So where are we eating?"

"Dunno, how about we get something quick?" Alice said.

"Sounds alright to me."

We walked off and had a sandwich and some cola. We joked around and talked.

"I got to go," I said.

"Me too. Hey, this time you didn't ask any riddles!" Rose joked.

I felt a tug in my mind. "Don't mention riddles or you'll get some."

"Hah hah, see ya."

"See ya."

As I walked back home, I put my hands into my pocket and found two things in there. One was a withered stem of a flower and the other was a blue lily with five white dots and one black dot.

_Strange yet beautiful._

I kept on walking home and felt like I was forgetting something.

* * *

**It's over! So reviewed if you liked it and/or if you want a sequel. If anyone has questions about the story or the characters or questions to the characters, just ask. Bye!**


	10. Preview for: Saving The Blue Rose

**Preview for 'Saving the Blue Rose'. Don't expect it to be updated every Sunday and Wednesday. _Bold and italics mean memories._**

* * *

Lilly

The bus stopped at the museum. It was not that bad-looking and banisters waved in the wind. Today, the sun was hidden by a few clouds that looked liked marshmallows and the flowers were in bloom. A few birds flew over and some bees were pollinating some flowers.

Everyone piled into the museum and Mrs. Debone shouted, "Since we don't want anyone getting lost, everyone would have a partner."

I got partnered with Drake and we set off.

"Hey Lilly, you don't mind if we go ahead do you? I mean, you've been here before," Drake asked.

"I don't mind."

"Great!" Drake rushed off. I decided to take my time.

I walked around and saw a painting called the 'Lady in Red' and immediately back away. I got a strange feeling of running away and it was red. Ever since I was twelve, I didn't like red. It's weird. I saw a painting called 'Juggler' and was happy. I saw 'Death of an Individual' and wanted to run away again. Separation made me feel like the lights were going to shut off. Even though the paintings made me feel weird, I still liked it. This lasted until I saw 'Forgotten Portrait.'

The painting showed a man wearing a light, olive tank with brown khakis. His hair was lavender and had a couple darker streaks near the top. His skin was smooth and pale. He wore a frayed, dark blue jacket and in his hand he lightly clenched a wilting blue rose. His posture suggested that he was slouched against something, like a wall. He had thick black eye lashes and his eyes were closed, hiding his irises. He was sleeping and it seemed like he was having a bad dream or was sad because he had a small frown. He was surrounded by big blue rose and looked real.

I reached out and stroked the gold frame of the painting. I kept on staring at the man and felt like I was missing a something very important. Suddenly my head pounded. I clutched my head and fell to the floor.

**_I was in the room with the man from the 'Forgotten Portrait'._**

**_"What language was that?" he asked me._**

**_"Persian," I replied._**

**_"Cool. What were you trying to say to Ib?"_**

**_I cocked my head to the side, and said, "What do you mean?"_**

**_"Well, you were trying to tell her something."_**

**_I chuckled, and said, "My, my, you're a smart one, aren't 'cha? I was just trying to tell her that she was a lucky one. She has loving parents." I then mumbled, "Unlike me."_**

**_"What do you mean you're parents don't love you?"_**

**_"First of all, its parent, not parents. My mum died a minute after I was born and my dad hated me after her death. He blamed everything that went wrong on me. He never defended me, never shielded me from harm. When the other kids teased me he turned his back on me and walked away. But that's the past; we're supposed to be worried about now. I'm going to push that bookcase in front of the window," I said. I got up and walked away._**

The image faded from my mind. I stood up and looked at the 'Forgotten Portrait'. I felt something wet trickle down my face and went to touch it.

_Tears… Why am I crying? Who is this man?_

"Lilly…" I heard something say.

I whipped my head around looking for the owner of the voice.

"W-who's there?"

Suddenly the lights flickered on and off. I realized that I was alone.

I walked around until I saw a painting called the 'Fabricated World'. The lights flickered again and completely shut off. There was blue paint dripping out of the painting. It formed words and said: 'WELCOME BACK LILLY'.

"Welcome back… Have I been here before?" I muttered to myself.

I walked around and saw blue footsteps. I followed hem and lead up to a painting called, 'Abyss of the Deep'. It showed an angler fish that was merrily swimming around in the water. The footprints lead into the water. My head started pounding again and another image flashed through my mind.

**_I walked up to the water. I looked at my reflection for a bit and saw that my outfit has changed. I then jumped into the water._**

The images stopped and I looked at the water. The fish splashed here and there and did not seem dangerous. So, I decided to follow the vision.

I walked forward and fell into the painting.

* * *

**Probably going to change. Very likely.**


End file.
